


we'll make our days together our own special secret

by letmeknvw



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Secret Relationship, kind of, this is just the dreamies being silly and not knowing about markhyuck dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 15:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18641182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmeknvw/pseuds/letmeknvw
Summary: “Hey, Babe?” Mark calls to Donghyuck, “did you know that none of our friends know we’re dating?”or the one where the Dreamies lack some brain cells and Markhyuck doesn't think they are very subtle.





	we'll make our days together our own special secret

“Listen, all I'm saying is Peter Pan is the best B side track on that album.” Mark states while sitting across from his boyfriend, who simply scoffs.

“Literally say that one more time and I’m breaking up with you.” Donghyuck piped at Mark, who was pouting at him in response.

“You would never!” Donghyuck just rolls his eyes in response to the antics of his boyfriend, who’s reaching out his arms, reminiscent of a two-year-old reaching for a parent.

“No kisses for you when you say stupid shit!” Donghyuck teases, getting off the couch and offering his hand to the older. “C’ mon we promised we’d meet them at that new cafe downtown.”

Mark groans burying his head in the couch. "Can’t we just stay here and cuddle for the rest of the afternoon?” He whines.

“I wish, but nope! Come on Canada!” Donghyuck says pulling his boyfriend up by the arm and kissing him quickly, before running out of the door, leaving Mark alone in the shared dorm room.  
-  
“Sorry, I’m late. My dumbass boyfriend was, in fact, being a dumbass.” Donghyuck mumbles, dropping into the booth next to Jaemin, who quirks his eyebrow. “Boyfriend?” He questions shooting Donghyuck a look. “Yeah, that piece of shit.” Donghyuck mumbles, quickly turning to look at the menu ignoring the quizzical looks coming from the other five people present at the table.

Mark strolls in a few minutes later, taking the only empty spot next to Jeno and shooting the rest of the group a smile, clueless about the current predicament the rest of the group is having.

“Hey Mark,” Jeno starts a few minutes after the group order from the waitress and Donghyuck had excused himself for a second, “Did you know Hyuck has a boyfriend?”  
“Uh, yeah? I hope I would know?” Mark says, not completely sure as to why the question is even being asked.

“I wonder why he never told any of us?” Renjun voices to the rest of the table who all nod in agreement. “Wait, you guys didn’t know?” Mark asks and notices that the rest of the table shakes their head no. Mark’s jaw drops slightly, while he and Hyuck are not the most affectionate couple around, they aren’t exactly subtle.

“Do you know who it is?” Chenle pipes up. Mark nods and is about to answer, but is cut off by Donghyuck rejoining them with a loud complaint about the person he ran into. Donghyuck’s presence hinders the others from interrogating Mark further on Donghyuck’s “secret boyfriend.”

The topic is dropped completely, and Mark spends the rest of the dinner trying to understand how his friends are so stupid.

-

“Hey, Babe?” Mark calls to Donghyuck when they are in the confines of their own dorm room.

“What’s up?” Donghyuck asks, taking his eye off of candy crush for a second.

“Did you know that none of our friends know we’re dating?”

“What?”

“Today at lunch when you got up to go to the bathroom they started asking me if I knew that you had a boyfriend and like who it was? I guess they think you’re keeping him a secret for a reason, but like we haven’t exactly been subtle?” Donghyuck nods, “Well they are in fact idiots.” Mark nods, and a silence falls over the pair.

“So, do we tell them?” Mark asks, unsure of what to do with this information. “Nah, let’s see how long it takes them to figure it out,” Donghyuck responds with a mischievous glint in his eye.

“You’re insufferable.” Mark rolls his eyes.

“But you love me!” Donghyuck singsongs, causing Mark to smile softly, “Yeah, I do.”  
-  
“So. Donghyuck’s elusive boyfriend.” Jaemin starts as Mark sits down at the table in the dining hall to eat lunch between classes.

Since it’s a Tuesday, Donghyuck can’t attend lunch with the rest of the group due to class, thus giving them a perfect opportunity to discuss his love life. “Yes, what about him?” Mark asks, trying to stay as neutral as he can on the subject.

“You must know him! Tell us anything you know about him.” Jaemin presses, staring Mark down intently. Mark shrugs, looking at the food in front of him, “Why don’t you just ask him yourself?” “He wouldn’t tell us. If he wanted us to know he would have told us already.” Renjun states causing the others to nod in agreement.

“I don’t think he’s really trying to hide it, he isn’t exactly very subtle, guys.” “Exactly, we’ve literally never heard him mention this boyfriend once. Donghyuck likes to brag about literally everything! He’s obviously keeping it a secret for a reason.” Chenle says, looking at Mark. “Maybe it’s very obvious, and you guys are just too stupid to realize?” Mark adds helpfully, causing the rest of the group to shake their heads in disagreement.

Mark sighs and sinks back into his seat cursing the day he ever agreed to befriend these dumbasses.  
-  
“Is it Kim Jinkwon?” Chenle pipes in with a random name.

“Who?” Renjun asks.

“You know, my age, cute face, always with Hansol-hyung.”

“Oh, the kid he decided to adopt after he tried adopting Jaemin!” Jeno pipes up from beside Jaemin, who rolls his eyes in response.

“Nah, I don’t think I’ve ever seen them together.” Jaemin supplies, thoughtfully.

“Ok, who else does Donghyuck even know?” Renjun asks.

“He like only hangs out with us.” Jeno points out.

“Well, he lives with Mark-hyung.” Jisung pipes up.

“Yeah, but he’d never date Mark-hyung,” Chenle responds matter of factly.

“I’m literally right here?” Mark interjects from where he had been sitting silently watching this conversation go down.

“You’re not exactly his type.” Jeno shrugs.

“It could be hyung! He is, in fact, a dumbass.” Jisung says excitedly from beside Mark.

“See! Wait a second.” Mark glares at the youngest who shrugs smirking.

“Why is it so unbelievable for Donghyuck and me to date?” Mark can’t help himself from posing the question to the little group. The rest of them begin to laugh, but before the question can be answered, Donghyuck walks to their table.

“Guess whose class got let out an hour early!” He exclaims as he moves to grab a seat to add to the table that the six boys are sitting in, quickly to be stopped by Chenle.

“Sorry hyung, only single people can sit with us!” Donghyuck blanches for a second, looking at Mark who shrugs. “Who made that rule?” He asks instead. “We did. Go sit with your boyfriend or something!” Chenle states as Jisung nods his head.

Donghyuck sends a quick look to Mark, who subtly tries to stand up, which is soon noticed by Renjun. “Markus Lee. Sit your heterosexual ass down.” This response elicits a laugh from Donghyuck while Mark splutters.

“This isn’t funny!” Mark shrieks at Donghyuck, who only laughs harder. “Honey, this is hilarious.” He turns to the rest of the boys, “Guess I’ll go sit somewhere else, enjoy your ‘singles time.’ Especially you Kram!” Donghyuck says happily walking past the table and out the door to the courtyard.

-

“Babe.” Mark groans as he enters their shared dorm room and immediately throws himself on the couch besides Donghyuck who is balancing a textbook on his lap and a notebook in his hands, apparently writing notes.

“You wouldn’t believe it they spent the whole half hour I was there telling me how unrealistic us dating was. Literally, at one point Renjun pulled up an astrology blog to compare our signs.”

“Ooh what’d he find out?” Hyuck asks blatantly ignoring the rest of Mark’s complaints. “That we’re destined to fail because of our constant arguments.” Donghyuck scrunches his nose in response, “Well damn, I guess we had a good run, Markie!”

“I hate you.”

“I know,” Donghyuck says happily.

“Remind me why I agreed to date you again?” Mark sighs.

“Excuse me, mister. You’re the one who asked me out.” Donghyuck points out smirking.

“If only I had a time machine to tell my past self how much of a mistake that would be.”

Donghyuck clears his voice, “Oh Duckie! Please be my boyfriend! You’re my eternal sunshine! The one who guides me home on my lowest days! I can’t live without you!” He shrieks, forcing his voice to go higher in a terrible attempt of imitating Mark.

“I didn’t say any of that! Plus I don’t sound like that!” Mark pouts, “Besides, last time I checked you’re the one that cried when I told you I loved you!”

“You have no proof of that.”

“I have pictures,” Mark smirked as Donghyuck shrieked in horror.

“You’re the worst boyfriend ever.” Donghyuck groans, putting his forehead on Mark’s shoulder who simply laughs. Pulling the younger closer he places a soft kiss on his forehead.

-

When Donghyuck said, he wanted to see how long it would take for them to figure out he was thinking it’d be a week max. However, now it’s week three, and his friends are still, in fact, being idiots.

The moment they find out isn’t even that special.

The seven teenagers are crowded in Mark and Donghyuck’s shared dorm on a Friday night doing what all teenagers do at midnight on the weekend, a Mario Kart tournament. Mark and Donghyuck have been neck and neck the entire game they had been playing together.

“Fuck!” Mark screams as he says Donghyuck’s character speed past his own. “That’s what you get for playing Toad!” Hyuck screams, laughing.

When they pass the next item block, Mark immediately smirks. He had been dropped back to 4th place after Donghyuck passed him. He was losing hope at winning this game until he received the best item. A blue-shell.

He can hear the rest of his friends who were watching the game laugh. “You’re so fucked, Hyuck,” Jeno says, causing Donghyuck’s eyes to switch from his screen to Mark’s for a second.

“Markus Lee. You better not.” He grits through his teeth. Mark smirks, waiting to use the weapon at a time the other least expects.

“You have a boyfriend, right?” Donghyuck asks, a smirk evident in his voice.

“Yeah?”

“And you want to keep that boyfriend, right?”

“I think I do.”

“Then you better fucking rethink that blue shell, pal.”

Mark shrugs and presses the button anyway, efficiently hitting Donghyuck’s character and giving him enough time to catch the win in the end.

“That’s it. I’m breaking up with you! Markhyuck is dead! Goodbye!” Donghyuck pouts, as Mark who’s still laughing pulls him into a hug. “Sorry babe, but you deserved it.”

The pair fail to notice the group of five boys staring at them in similar expressions of shock and confusion written on their face.  
“Wait a second.” Jaemin is the first one to break the silence, gawking at the couple. “Mark-hyung, you’re the elusive secret boyfriend?”

“Well, he no longer is.”

Mark separates from the younger, ignoring Jaemin to look at Donghyuck. “I genuinely forgot they didn’t know for a second.”

“Well, this was the least exciting way to tell them.”

“You’re the one that said you’re breaking up with me!”

“Well, maybe you shouldn’t have blue-shelled me, you dick!”

“Guys!” Jeno shouts, “I’m lost.”

“You lied to us!” Chenle shrieks pointing at Mark.

“No, I didn’t! You never asked if I was his boyfriend. And if I recall, Leos and Geminis are never meant to last. So, me being the boyfriend was completely unreasonable.”

“We thought you’d at least mention it was you!” Chenle says as Mark shrugs, “Should’ve asked.”

“I genuinely thought you were straight.” Renjun mumbles, confused.

“Oh my God, that was the best part. Mark? Straight? He’s literally as straight as a fucking circle.” Donghyuck shrieks collapsing into a fit of giggles before he’s silenced by Mark nudging his side.

“How long has this even been going on?” Jaemin asks, looking at the couple.

Donghyuck ponders a second before answering, “Uh, 5 months and 10 days.”

“Aw, you know the exact time that’s cute.” Mark teases, causing Donghyuck to turn to face him.

“Shut the fuck up, I’m still mad you blue-shelled me.” He says as he glares at his boyfriend, before turning to the group of five again.

“I literally have no idea how you guys never realized, I literally call him my bf on text all the time.”

“I just thought you meant best friend?” Jisung shrugs.

“We also go on dates all the time.” Mark points out.  
“Plus, our Instagram bios have a matching date!”

“Honestly, never noticed.” Jisung shrugs, with the rest of them nodding their heads in agreement.

“We really thought you all knew, we aren’t really subtle.” Mark shrugs.

“Well Congrats? I guess?” Jaemin says to the couple.

“Please don’t be gross in front of us.” Renjun pleads looking between the two, who simply laughs in response.

The room settles down after this revelation, and the Mario Kart tournament soon begins again. Mark and Donghyuck have relocated on the couch, watching the rest of their friends yell at the tv.

“At least they finally know?” Mark whispers. Donghyuck nods, “They finally gained one whole brain cell for the five of them. So proud.” He bites out sarcastically. Mark laughs, looking down at the younger.

“Wow. I love you.”

“I love you too, sap.”

-

“Hey, guys, when Hyuck and I get married which last name do you think we’ll take.”

“I really fucking hate you. I chose the wrong Lee. Jeno you’re still single right?”

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from Newkidd's "Tu Eres." Peep the Newkidd reference and also stream and support their debut!  
> kudos and comments are much appreciated!  
> hope you all enjoyed this short unbeta-d markhyuck!  
> be my friend on twitter @newkiddist <3  
> -mk


End file.
